Dan Vs. The Dentist
Dan Vs. The Dentist is the third episode of Dan vs. Plot The episode begins with Dan talking to his grandmother on the phone. After Dan hangs up, Chris walks into his apartment, saying that Elise is building a "Codebreaking Supercomputer". Chris then states that Elise's birthday is coming up and asks for $20 Dan supposedly owes to Chris. Dan refuses, and holds out his teddy bear, Brutus calling him his "attorney". Chris tells Dan, that he just wants him money back, and Dan takes out another teddy bear, calling it his "accountant. Chris being ammused with the bear, decides to take it instead of his $20. Dan refuses and tries to take the bear back. They both begin to fight over it, and eventually Chris looses his grip on the bear, which allows it to knock one of Dan's teeth out. Chris suggests that Dan should go to the dentist to fix his tooth, Dan refuses and instead makes Chris glue it back into his mouth. As Chris begins to glue Dan's mouth Dan scream before any glue touches his mouth and swallows his tooth in the process. Dan finds a replacement tooth, (which is just a lego) and glues it in, Dan tells Chris to force it in, but Chris takes a sledghammer, and tries to hit Dan's face. Dan shocked in what Chris just did, decides to give up, and asks Chris to drive him to the dentist. When they both arrive, Chris realizes that they're at a children's dentist. Dan tells Chris that he still goes to the same dentist because, he's all Dan knows. Dan is called into the Dentist's office, and is confronted by the Dentist, whom Dan immediately begins to taunt. Dr. Pullem decides to begin with a "simple cleaning", Dan begins to panic and starts screaming, which Chris can hear in the waiting room. Chris enters and finds Dan struggling to get out of the chair, but instead is given laughing gas which knocks him unconscious. On the ride back to Dan's apartment, Chris tells Dan that he has to go back to the Dentist later in the week, stating that Dan has a cavity. Dan then suspects that the Dentist put it in his mouth to make him come back. Later Dan stops by Chris's house and tells him he can prove that his Dentist is evil. Dan and Chris go to the Dentist's office and break into his office. Dan eventually finds his dental records and finds messy handwriting, Dan then grabs the Dentist's goggles and find that it's actually code. Dan and Chris then uses Elise's "Codebreaking Supercomputer", and finds that Dan was right about his dentist the whole time, and convinces Chris to "drill a whole in his face", which Chris agrees to do. The next morning, that dentist walks into his office to find Dan and Chris there, and runs away the the Janitor's closet to find an escape root. After taking it, Dan sees the Dentist getting away in a super car. Chris follows him through the city, only to lose him after the Dentist uses afterburners to get away. Dan and Chris eventually find his secret base in the desert. Dan and Chris raid it, and eventually find the Dentist, but then uses his "excrutiator" on Dan, with the root canal he gave him when he was 5-years-old. The Dentist tells Dan his evil plan is to control the minds of people who've had a filling, root canal and bridge. As the Dentist begins to eliminate Dan, Dan takes out the Dentist's teddy bear and throws it at his mouth to destroy his teeth. Dan then finds the self-destruct button, that is to destroy the entire base, Dan and Chris escape, and drive out of the desert. After this, the dentist then rises from the rubble of his lair. Distaught he yelled Dan's name hinting a return. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1